Dion And The Simpsons: Act 2
by Dion14
Summary: Sequel to Dion And The Simpsons: Act 1.
1. Prolouge & The Letter

**This is the sequel to 'Dion And The Simpsons: Act 1' so I recommend (If you haven't already) reading that story before this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons or any of their characters. **

1 and a ½ years ago...

A young beautiful teenager walks down the street with a book in her arms had something on her mind. She had something very important to do right now, something she felt that she had to do for someone at lease a few times a month. Mumbling to herself what she was going to say when she gets to her destination, she also starts to walk at a faster pace when she noticed that the sun is starting to set. Only slowing down to say hello the the locals, as they wave to her knowing where she was heading off too. This girl was Lisa Simpson, age 16.

After a couple of blocks she turned a corner to come up to her destination: Springfield Cemetery. An ominous chill came up Lisa's spine as she walked into the graveyard. She's been here plenty of times over the year but today made her uneasy. Every now and then Lisa would turn around quickly as she would run out of the cometary but would get the nerve back to keep going and finish her task.

_'Come on girl, it's just like any other time. Remember, do it for him' _She said to herself. Stating to walk again at her normal pace. As she was heading towards the back row of tombstones, she couldn't help but noticed what was on some of them. One of them read: Here Lies Denise Sanders, 1953-2009. And the one besides it: one Robert Sanders 1955-2010. _'Must have been a married couple'_ Out of generosity she said a silent prayer for the two before scurrying down to the bottom right of the cemetery.

Alas, Lisa came up the fourth to last row where three tombstones laid in the middle she focused on. She took a moment of silence before she spoke up.

"Hey everyone its me again, Lisa" she greeted with a curtsey. "I'm here to visit you all again just like I promised." She paused after every sentence. "Well, you guys, its been almost two years sense, you know he left and I know you all miss him." "I miss him too. But I know that moping all day about it isn't going to help."

Just talking about Dion reminded her about the good times they all had together. Sure she was kidnapped by the guy who murdered; Well, the people she's talking too, and threatened to kill both Lisa and Dion. "Thank god Ante is in jail where he belongs," said Lisa.

After a little while of talking to the passed-on. "Well before I go there's something that I wanted to give all of you." Lisa then started going through the book that she had in her arms until she found the page. Inside the page was three compressed roses that she got from her house. With those roses she placed one on top of each tombstone. Lisa satisfied for what she did then said the family a prayer and turn to leave. "Don't worry about Dion you guys. Only another year and a half left." And with that Lisa hurried out of the Cemetery to get to her "normal" family.

Present Day...

It was in the summer break when Maggie decided to visit her siblings. Lisa had graduated from high school two years ahead of her class the same time that Bart did. And Homer said when there out of school they have to move out of the house. So the two bought an apartment that's not too far away from home.

"Jeez, I don't know Maggie It's been a whole year ever scene I had been to the Cemetery." Lisa said to her sister. The two was in Lisa's room on her bed."

"Exactly and remember the promise you made?"

"I promised that I would visit them every time I had the chance." Lisa replied.

"So your telling me that you didn't had the time over the year?" Lisa couldn't help but to get a little mad at her for how she's acting. But she can't blame her, Maggie have both Lisa's and Bart's traits. And now that she's gotten older both traits have been gotten stronger.

"It's not that I don't have the time to visit, it's that every time I do go there it reminds me of what Dion. I was already sad that he left and I don't need to be reminded of that every time I go there."

"But your right Maggie," Lisa added. "I did make a promise and I can honestly say that I'll be going back sometime this week."

Maggie smiled, "Well that's good to hear." "Hey when you go back can I come too?"

"Sure you can. I bet Dion will appreciate that a lot." She hugged her sister.

"Yeah I always wanted to go there,"

Downstairs you can here the door being unlocked, opened, then closed. "Must be Bart coming home," said Lisa. Heavy but fast footsteps can also be heard going up the stairs. "Yo Lisa, Where are you?" a voice can be heard down the hall. "In my room!" she yelled back. The footsteps were getting closer and closer until Bart came in the room with mail in his hand.

"Hey Bart." Maggie waved.

"Huh? Oh hey Mags," he quickly says. "Lis, you have to see this." He throws the mail on the bed.

"What is this?"

"A letter,"

"Oh, well who is it from?" she asked.

"Read the name,"

After a couple of seconds of scanning the letter.

Lisa gasped. "Oh. My. God!" She almost dropped the letter.

"What? What is it?" Maggie said trying to see the letter.

Lisa showed her the letter and who send it.

"Dion?" Maggie said falling over.

"It's the letter he promised he was going to send." Bart said sitting on the bed. "But why did he only send one?"

"Yeah I thought he said he was going to write to us often. This is the only one we received."

"Probably got lost in shipping or something." Lisa carefully tore it open to revel the actual letter inside. "Well what does it says?" Maggie says impatient. Lisa unfolds it and start to read it out loud.

Okay It Says:

Dear Simpsons,

How is everybody doing over in Springfield? First of all, I wanna thank everybody for being patient with me. You can almost say that my journey is almost over. I know that it's dangerously close to being three years-and I promised two and a half. But don't worry it will be, I can't exactly give an exact date but I can say that my arrival will be sometime this month. Now I have something to say to everyone.

Lisa, How are you doing beautiful? I been missing you a lot. And I bet that you have been missing me too. I have been dreaming about the day that we both get back together again, Don't worry that day is really soon. I still remember the day that we both got together. God I was so nervous, I though I was going to mess up or say something stupid. But it turned out better than I expect it and we were a couple. I also remember when Ante first kidnapped you, I was so mad at myself. Not because of what he did, But because I was so paralyzed that I couldn't do nothing but watch him take you away from me. So I promise that I won't let anybody take you away from me like that again, Even if it cost me my life. XOXO

Bart, What's up man? How have you and Jessica been? I hope you two are still going out. Anyway I can't wait to get back to Springfield to hang out with you and the guys, I wonder if Milhouse is still buff. I still think that you wasted six dollars that day in the cafeteria. But I gotta say Bartman, you saved my life, If I would have went home instead of going to the mall then I probably would have been killed by Ante. And for that I say thank you for being a good friend.

Maggie, Hey there best friend. I hope you haven't been getting in trouble without me. From the first time we met, I knew that we were going to do a lot of fun things together. I hope you still remember our secret handshake. Mags, you're the cute little sister that I never had. And when I get back to Springfield I'll take you anywhere you wanna go. That's a promise.

Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, Greetings my 2nd Parents. I want to start out by saying how lucky I am to have met your family. Marge, took me in, fed me, clothed me, and gave me a shelter. And Homer, you gave me your blessing to be with your daughter. You two have been very grateful to me.

I love you all and can't wait until I come back to spend the rest of my lives with you.

Love, Dion

"Love Dion. That's it" Lisa puts the letter down. "That's what it says."

"Wow, only less than a month to go now. You know what that means don't you?" Bart asked.

"Yes, I do Bart,"

"This is huge Lisa." Maggie said jumping off the bed. "We have to go show Mom and Dad this."

"Yeah, I bet they'll lose it when they see this."

"Then what are still doing sitting around? Hey Maggie, race you to the car." Bart challenged.

"Your on."

Bart and Maggie go sprinting out of the room almost tripping each selves on the stairs. Lisa giggles and starts to collect her things. On her way out her room, she stops and reads over the last line of the letter over and over again.

"I love you too Dion," said Lisa. She puts the letter in her purse and walks out her room shutting the door behind her.

**The long awaited first chapter of the sequel is finished. I decided to take my time on this story than speeding through the last one, To try and make my writing skills more better. **

**Anyway Rate & Review **


	2. On The Road To Springfield

On top of a steep hill, a teenager watches cars pass by on the interstate. And also watch the sun set over the horizon, the sky starts to turn an orange like color. Dion always loved this time of the day. And the fact he only had a couple of hours left here. _"I'm sure going to miss this place."_ He said to himself.

"Yo, Dion" The voice from behind.

He quickly turns around to see his cousin, Prosper walking up to him.

"Oh, what's up man?" He says to him.

"Uncle Cig just called and said It's almost time to leave. You sure you wanna go?" He asks Dion.

Dion sighs. "Yeah, I been here a little longer than I expected. And besides, I have a whole family who is waiting for me back in Springfield."

"Including that _Girlfriend _of yours?"

Dion turns to him, "What's that suppose to mean? Dion hates it when he gets like this.

"It seems like your putting that 'whats her name' chick who you haven't seen in years, and has probably forgot about you over you're own family. I mean what ever happened to 'bros before hoes'?"

"Okay first of all, You're not my brother, you're my cousin. And her name is Lisa, and don't ever call her a hoe again." Dion said angrily. One thing that would tick Dion off is if someone talks bad about his loved ones.

"Hey, I'm just saying man,"

"And to add, my mom, dad, and brother are buried in Springfield, And I didn't get the chance to say bye before I first left."

"So I guess you're gonna do that first thing when you get there huh?"

"I don't know, I might first go see Li-

"Ha! See, that's what I'm talking about." He interrupted.

"Whatever dude." The two laughed and continued to watch the horizon. _"I sure hope Lisa got my letter I send."_

After enjoying the last of his sights, The two both fast but carefully started to go down the hill and on to their Uncle's house. It wasn't really far away either – Just a couple of blocks away After finally getting their, They noticed that all of Dion's bags were all packed up in the van and ready to go. Their Uncle – who was already in the van honked the horn to let them know he was there.

"Come on! Let's go." He yelled.

"I thought we had an hour left?" Dion said getting in the passenger seat and the cousin annoyed in the back.

"I checked on Google Maps and it said if we go now we should be able to arrive at Springfield in the afternoon." Driving out of the highway and down the road.

"So you took the liberty of packing my bags for me?" Dion asked and with a responds of a nod.

Hours has passed and things were going from boring to even more boring. Their car was the only one on the road, the songs on the radio repeated after about ten songs played. And Prosper was already asleep. He thought about taking a nap, but probably would have awoken in a couple of hours and would have been up all night. He looked at his uncle who didn't look sleepy at all.

"Aren't you getting tired?" Dion asked.

Uncle Cig looked at him back. "Naw I have something that will keep me focus." And he reveled in one of his hands, a bottle of pills.

"What are those?"

"Pep pills," he said opining the bottle and popping some in his mouth. "Want some?" he offered.

"No thanks," Dion declined. "I have a history with pills." Remembering his addiction to pills

Cig put his his back in his pocket and goes through the other one and pulls out another bottle.

"You mean with these?" he throws in Dion's lap. Dion picks them up and inspects them. His sleeping pills "Wh- where did you find them?" "In the mattress of one of the beds. I thought you gave those up."

Dion sighed. "I did, but about a year ago I start using them again." "Yeah it's never easy to give up an addiction." Cig said.

Dion rolls down the window and thinks about throwing them out. But in the end he doesn't.

Another set of hours roll by, Dion starts to fell tired but can't get himself to sleep. So he opens the bottle and pop three pills in his mouth, And after a couple of minutes he starts to doze off until he finally goes asleep.

Awaken in the morning with a breath smelling like pills, a pinch in his neck and a little high from the side affect. Dion looks outside to see that they arrived at one of Springfield's borders. Which means that there almost there.

"Hey P, Dion's awake." Cig said.

"How long have I been out." Dion asked stretching his arms out.

"All Night, those pills you took really knocked you out." Prosper said.

"Yeah and I'm kinda high too."

"Well we only have a couple of hours left. So you should cool off before we get there."

Dion just sat back as the pill effects took its toll. "Almost there Lisa, he said as the van cruised on the interstate.

**End of the second chapter, Wow after almost three years Dion is still on the pills. Well he's almost back in Springfield, what would he do first, Go see family at the cemetery or the Simpson's? **

**R&R **


	3. Reunited At Last

"God I'm sooo bored." Bart groaned.

Bart and his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Jessica, was in the living room of his and Lisa's apartment lazing about their day watching TV. Having running out of things to do – and for being banned from the town's only skate park for a week, the two just went to the two story apartment in searching of some kind of entertainment, Sadly they haven't found it.

"Don't take the lord's name in vain." Jessica jokingly said.

Bart with an annoyed face, flipped her off, in which she did the same to him. Just simply ignoring her, he started going through channel stations to see what else is on.

"You know, it's you're fault that we were kicked out of the skate park Bart." said Jessica.

"Sure, its my fault that **you** were the one who got caught."

"Yeah but it was your idea." Jessica pointed out.

Bart just ignored her again. After finding nothing that interest them he just simply gave up. "The impossible happened. Nothing is officially on." Bart threw the remote on the couch. The room fell into a silence, The only sound was the show they was unintentionally watching.

"Well, what you wanna do?" Bart asked.

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know, let's get twisted (high) or something."

"Can't. We ain't got no more weed left."

"Does Milhouse have any?"

"Yeah but I don't get smoking with him anymore."

"Why not?"

"Dude, have you ever been with him when he's high? He doesn't know how to act."

"Well, what about Nelson?"

"You have to pay the dude to smoke with him."

"Well lets go by some."

"With what money?"

"Didn't you get payed yet."

"Hell no,"

"Dammit, I spend all of my cash at the mall." Jessica sighed. "And I guess that Lisa isn't going to lend us any."

Bart shook his head no. "I already owe her my paycheck."

"Well that's just great Bart. Now how are we gonna get any money?

Before he can reply, someone was knocking at the front door rapidly and Bart got up to see who it was.

"Wait!" Jessica ran in the kitchen. "If its one of my folks then I'm not here."

While Jessica was peeping out the side of the wall, Bart continued to the door and looked out the peephole. "Its cool Jes,"

Relived, Jessica went back to her seat as Bart opened the door where his nine year old sister, Maggie. Who was wearing her formal clothes for when she goes to church. "Hey Bart." she greeted as she welcomed herself in.

"Yo Mags, what's up?" Bart closed the door.

"Nothing much, Lisa and I are going to go pay our respects to Dion's family. Is she ready yet?"

"Uh I don't know. I'll go see." But right on cue Lisa comes down the stairs in her pajamas.

"Bart, whose at the door?" Lisa ask wiping her eyes. An awkward silence fills the room as everyone looks at her. "What?" she asks before glancing at Maggie and realizing her mistake. Oh, we was doing that today?"

"Uh, yeah. Look at you, your not even dressed."

"Sorry. I had a rough night and it slipped my mind."

"Rough night? With what?" Bart asks going in the kitchen.

"I couldn't get any sleep,"

Maggie sighed. "How long are you gonna be?"

"Not long, I promise." she said running back upstairs.

"You might as well make yourself at home." Bart said from the kitchen.

Maggie sat next to Jessica on the living room sofa. Whom just stares at her.

"Hi Jessica." Maggie politely says.

"Hey, um, Bart's little sister."

"What? You don't remember my name?"

"Of course I do, it's um, Maddie right?" she said with a smile.

"Maggie." she corrected, crossing her arms.

Bart comes back from the kitchen with two beer in his hands. He gives one to Jessica and sits down with a glancing Maggie looking at the two. "You two drink?" Maggie asks.

"Yeah, well not all the time like Homer but every once and a while." Bart said gulping down his.

"Oh, well what about drugs?" Maggie bluntly asks.

"Oh shit, Jessica it's your time to answer."

"Dammit, well uh Maddie whe-"

"Maggie!"

"Maggie, when you get old enough you'll find out that the stuff they tell you is bad really isn't all that bad.

"Uh-huh okay but that really doesn't answer my question."

Jessica nervously sipped her beer, "Uh yeah sometimes but like Bart said not all day-everyday like an addict."

"...Interesting,"

Suddenly Lisa comes running down the stairs, now in her formal wear. "Pant, told you it wasn't going to be long." Lisa says brushing her hair.

"Whatever lets just go." Maggie got up.

"We might as well get out of the house too. Come on Jessica " said Bart.

"Where we goin?"

"To see if my parents have any money to lend." he whispered to Jessica grabbing his car keys. "You guys need a ride?"

"No thanks, you get more exercise walking. You ready Maggie."

"I been ready for the past 5 minutes."

"It wasn't even 5 minutes, more like 3."

Everyone goes out the door and Bart – being the last, closes and locks the door behind him. Lisa and Maggie begin their walk down the street as Bart and Jessica gets in Bart Honda.

"You still never told me how you got this car Bart." Jessica said.

"Don't worry about it, lets just say I know a guy." he said driving off.

"And would that guy be that ol' Gil guy?"

"NO!"

"You sure?"

"...Shut up Jessica."

* * *

Alas arriving at 742 Evergreen Terrance, Bart and Jessica was devastated that no cars were in the driveway. They both got out to knock on the door and got no respond.

"Maybe Flanders know where they went." Bart goes next door and knocks on his door and Ned answering it.

"Hi dilly-ho there Bart." Ned said.

"Hey Flanders, do you know where my mom and dad went?"

"Hmm, sorry Bart but I don't have the slightest-dilly idea."

"Okay." Bart sighed. "Thanks anyway."

Bart goes back to his parents house. "Well Jessica I don't know where my mom is at. But I think that my dad is over at Moe's, so I guess we should go there."

Agreeing they get back in Bart's car.

"Wait Bart." said Ned Flanders catching Bart before he drove off. "About 10 minutes ago, they was this guy who seemed like he were looking for your parents too."

Huh? Well who was he?"

"I can't say that I seen him in town. But he looked everywhere around the house to see if someone was home. I wasn't spying or anything, but I seen him slip something in the mailbox and left."

Bart got back out of the car and went to the mailbox. Opining it inside was a folded up piece of paper.

"Its a note." he said unfolding it and reading it to himself.

"What does it say?" Jessica asked.

Bart didn't respond.

"Bart what is it?"

Suddenly Bart's eyes got wider and he gasped. "Oh my god!" Bart ran back to in his car and drove out of the driveway.

"What?"

"We gotta go find Lisa now!" he said speeding down the road. "They said they were going to the cemetery right?"

"Yeah, but why? What wrote the note?"

"It was Dion Jes, he's back in Springfield."

"Dion? Wait, isn't that Lisa's boyfriend?"

"Yeah he left 2 years ago and now he back."

"Wow. Why did he leave."

"When his brother died, his uncle got in touch with him and let him stay for a couple of years."

"And now he's back and looking for us?" Jessica asked.

Bart smiled. "Pretty much."

It didn't take long for Bart to make it to the cemetery after looking for a little of while Bart spotted Lisa and Maggie staring at the back of a tombstone row.

"There they go." They both got out and ran up to them. "Yo Lis, guess whose back in Springfield?"

Lisa turned around with tearful eyes. "Was it Dion?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Its been a long time Bart." a voice said from behind him. Recognizing the voice he smiled. "Same to you too...Dion." He said turning around. Dion stood behind him with his uncle and cousin behind him.

* * *

Dion made it to Lisa and Maggie before Bart could make it to them. All would be explained in the next chapter. (Maybe including a flashback of when Dion went over to the Simpson house to see Lisa.)

You know what to do at this point.


	4. Where Are The Simpson's & Dion's Suprise

**...Thirty minutes ago **

Dion, Cig, And Prosper had crossed the border line and finally arrived into Springfield: The world's fattest town. Nostalgia was going through Dion's mind as the van cruised down the road, Passing by everything that he left behind. Though he was gone for two and a half years. It felt like more to him.

"Its good to be back home."

"What? Did you say something?" Cig asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself." He said._ "I wonder if everything's still the same." _The town seems like it hasn't changed, or any of the people.

Feelings were now going through his mind. Feelings of wonder, joy, eager, and also depression, and for some reason, depression.

"So did you decide where your going first?"

"Yeah, Lisa's house."

"Tch, Told ya he was was going to pick her." Prosper said.

"Shut up man I have to go there first anyway." he growled.

"For what?"

"So we both could go see my parents and Devin."

"Ha, yeah then go to a hotel room." Prosper joked to which Dion just gave him a hard look.

"Anyway, you still know how to get there?" Dion asked Cig.

"Actually I forgot."

Forgot? And he picks now to tell him? Dion, shocked. "Then why are you driving if you don't know where you're going?"

"I know where I'm going, just don't know where your girlfriend's house is."

"Let me drive the rest of the way then."

"Uh, I don't know about that."

"Why not, I can drive."

"I don't usually let a unlicensed 18 years old drive."

"...Dude." Dion said with one eyebrow raised.

Cig sighs, "Fine, dammit." he stops the van on the side of the road and trades places with Dion. "Don't crash." he warns. Dion, Now on the drivers side, gets back on the road."

"I won't crash, I know how to drive. Even better than Prosper," says Dion. Now Prosper gives him a hard look.

"Yeah right bruh." he scoffs

Dion's right, he is actually a pretty good driver. Despite being 18 he was even doing better than Cig was. Considering the fact that he actually knew where he is going. In over 10 minutes they arrived at 742 Evergreen Terrance. He parked up the driveway

"Here we are." Dion said.

"I don't see any cars."

"Must be in their garage."

Dion and Uncle Cig exited the van, but Prosper stayed in listening to music on his ipod. Noticing this Cig signaled him to take out one of his earphones.

"You ain't comin'? Cig asks him.

"Nah I'm good," he puts his earphones back in his ear, Cig shrugs.

This was the moment that Dion has been waiting for. He slowly goes up to the front door, Remembering the first time he had ever set foot in the house. That's also the time he met Maggie and Mr. and Mrs. Simpson. Finally, as he is getting ready to knock, he suddenly stops and just freezes. He puts his head down. "Damn it," Dion mumbles.

Cig seeing this starts to shakes his head. this walks up to Dion. He had seen him like this before, a lot of times. And he knew this was going to happen.

"You're going emo again." he tells him. Dion with emotionless eyes looks up at him but just puts his head back down. "Come on man, put your head up. What's wrong?"

"I been gone for so long," he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"What if they forgot about me man? What if Lisa had another boyfriend? I haven't been here okay, I don't know if everything's still the same."

Cig gives him a light push."Come on man, isn't this the people that you had never shut up about? And didn't you save your girlfriend from Ante. I don't think that someone would forget something like that. And to add, you were away for two years tops. It's not like you were gone for over a decade."

At first, it seemed if it wasn't going to have an affect on Dion. But after a silence he suddenly started laughing. "Haha, you always know how to get me out this slump. I see that your trying to cheer me up, so at lease I can stop acting emo for awhile. Thanks." he grinned.

His uncle grinned back, "No problem. Now go on,"

Dion nodded turned back to the door. Now this really was it. He took a really long breath. "Well, here goes." Slowly bringing his fist to the door and knocking the 'two shaves and a haircut beat.'

* * *

**-Lisa and Maggie-**

The sister's, Lisa and Maggie continued their way on to the cemetery. Maggie had been rambling on about random stuff ever since they left. Lisa, who stopped listening to her about 5 minutes ago, completely lost in her own mind. She still remembers it clearly. It was about last night, good thing she lied to Bart to keep him from knowing what really happen.

"...And so I had to find something else to wear. Don't you think that's funny?" She ask Lisa who still wasn't paying any attention.

"Uh Lisa?" No response

"Lisa?" Still no response.

"LISA!" She screams in Lisa ear. Lisa yelped and jumped up hard almost falling back.

"Ow, damn Maggie what?" She ask snapped out of trance.

"Had to get your attention. Was I boring you?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"No"

"Then why weren't you listening to a thing I said."

"Oh sorry honey, I was thinking about some stuff that was on my mind."

"So you was ignoring me?

Lisa placed her hands on her shoulders. "No Maggie I wasn't ignoring you either." She kissed her forehead.

Maggie shrugged it off. "Whatever it's not that important anyway." She still seemed a little steamed.

"Hey you wanna stop for ice cream? That will cheer you up?" Lisa offered.

* * *

**-Dion, Cig, And Prosper-**

Its been several minutes and still, no one hasn't came to the door. Everyone was starting to get irritated, even Prosper who was still in the van listening to his ipod.

"Man, what's the hold up?" Prosper yells.

Dion ignores him and starts to knock harder.

"Dion, I don't think anyone's home." Cig tells him.

His knocks get softer and softer and finally he stops. "Damn, of all times to be out it had to be now." he sighs.

"So, what now?"

Dion thinks about it. they could either go wait somewhere and come back later or just go ahead to the Cemetery. It was getting pretty boring and although Cig didn't show it, he was getting pretty annoyed. It wasn't fair to them, they should have left back home already. "_Fuck it."_ "Might as well go see Mom, Dad, and Devin." he announces. Cig nods.

"Who driving?"

"You can if you want to,"

Disappointed they go back in the van. As Dion gets in the passenger side and puts his seat belt on, Prosper finishes listening to one of his songs. "What happened? Where they here?"

Dion shakes his head no while he goes through one of his bags and pull out a pen and paper. Writing something on it.

"Pull up to their mailbox for me." Dion asks as Cig drives out.

"What for?"

"To give them this note saying that I been here looking for them."

Cig does. Dion opens it up, throws the note in, and closes it back. "All right, lets go."

"How do you know there going to check their mailbox when they get home?" Prosper ask.

"If I learned anything from living with them, its that Mr. Simpson always checks his mail 24/7. I don't know why but he does."

As they leave, next door a happy-going christian-dilly man watches them from behind his curtain.

On the road to the Cemetery most of the ride was quiet. Maybe ironic since they have only a little more time together and everyone knew it. Dion could see that Prosper and Cig was getting tired. But they were still with him. And he couldn't help but feel guilty. After leaving from the cemetery he was going to let them go back home. _"I could stay in a motel or something until The Simpson's get back home."_

He was getting ready to speak up when finally, they arrived at their next destination, Springfield Cemetery.

"Like what Dion said at the Simpson's house: Here we are." He parks in the parking lot and Everybody gets out.

Dion signals the two and they all go to the the tombstones. It doesn't take long to find it since most of them already know where it's at. Now standing right in front of it Dion starts to get flashbacks of when Devin was gunned down and killed by Ante, that bastard. Thank god he made the choice to let him rot in prison for the rest of his miserable life. But now it's time to see them again.

**-Lisa and Maggie-**

The two finally are now there too. For Lisa not being there for the past 1 and ½ year really gets to her. But it was one of Maggie's first times and she was kinda scared.

"Lisa I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't worry Mags, I'm going to be right besides you.

Maggie smiles and run ahead into the Cemetery. "Race you!"

"Hey, wait up!" She begins to run. But stops when she something in the corner of her eye. A lone vehicle in the parking lot. "Huh? Theirs another family here too?" And for some reason her brain is telling her togo inspect it.

As she goes to it shenotices that the van looked very familiar. As if she seen it before._"Where have I seen it?" _It wasn't until she was right up close to it when a flashback hits her. Two years ago, when Dion left. "This is Dion's uncle's car, Which means."

Lisa gasped and runs full speed into the Cemetery to find her baby sister, Who wasn't very far just a couple of yards away from her hiding behind a tombstone.

"Ahh you found me." Maggie giggles.

"Come on Maggie." She grabs her arm

"What's going on?" Maggie ask.

"Just come on, you'll see when we get there."

Confused, she just follows.

**-Dion, Cig, and Prosper-**

The three was now exactly right in front of the burial site. No one was saying anything or making any sounds, just staring at it. Prosper nudged Cig. "What now." he whispered.

"Give him a minute." He whispered back. "This is his first time here in over two years and-

Dion finally steps up. Looking intensely staring at all three tombstones in order. "Mom, Dad, Dev" As he begins his speech an unexpected voice from behind him.

"Dion!"

Dion turned, and was met with a sudden hug with force strong enough to have knocked him down from a little girl-not even older than 10.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much!" She said while tears run down her face.

He watched as she was on top of him sobbing. The moment he got a good look at the bow in her hair it came to him. "Maggie?"

She got up from him "Yeah it's me. Sorry for knocking you down." She wipes her tears from her eyes.

Dion got back up too and wiped the dirt off his pants "Wow, you gotten taller." He says which made her giggle.

"Yeah,"

"Are you the only one here?" he ask. "Where's the others?"

Before Maggie could respond. Another voice came from behind her. "Dion?... Is that you?"

Her voice ranged through Dion's ear as he and everyone else but Maggie immediately glimpsed as Lisa stood away from them a couple feet away. "Lisa." 

Lisa tried to say something but couldn't get herself to, As still shocked from the presence of Dion. She holds herself up and starts to hyperventilate and cry.

Immediately, Dion runs to her to hold her in his arms. "It's okay Lisa. I'm here for you and I'll never leave you again." He hugs her to help her calm down.

She stops hyperventilating but continues to sob in Dion's arms. Cig and Maggie watches them. But Prosper turns his head in the other direction. "Oh shit." his voice starts to break.

"Are you crying?" Cig ask.

"What? No I... I thought about something sad." he said wiping his eyes. Cig smirks and Maggie quietly giggles.

Dion was still holding her as she finished up. "Better now?"

Lisa sniffed, "Yeah I really needed that cry." Lisa smiled at Dion and he smiled back.

"That's good to know." (**In Dion's Mind) **_"Wow! __Lisa's still beautiful as she was 2 years ago. The only thing that changed was that grew a little and um, developed a more bigger chest. But other than that she was still the Lisa I remembered."_

**(In Lisa's Mind) **_"My god! Look at him, I didn't even recognize him at first. He's gotten taller, more __buffer, and his voice is deeper. He's even growing a little beard, I might make him shave it off though I'm not really crazy about beards." _

"Hey Dion, guess what?"

"What?"

Lisa gives him a passionate kiss on the lips. "That's what."

Dion now gives her a kiss. "That kiss was two and a half years worth."

"_Ah, young love." _goes Uncle Cig. From a far away distance he sees that a car is being parked in the parking lot. **(There on top of a hill so from there spot they can see the parking lot)**

"Um Dion, Lisa, I hate to interrupt yall's moment. But you might wanna check this out." He points to it.

They turn around enough to see Bart and Jessica step out the car. "Yo is that Bart?" Dion ask.

"Yeah and Jessica. Looks like there on there way here."

Suddenly Dion had an idea."Prosper, Uncle Cig, hurry up and hide!"

Both stayed confused. "Why?" Both asked.

"Were gonna surprise them. Lisa, Maggie, I'll be right back." They all run off to find a hiding spot.

"Wow, he still act's the same." Maggie said.

"Yeah."

In no time flat Bart and Jessica finds Lisa and Maggie. "Yo Lis, guess whose back in Springfield?"

**The rest you should all know if you had read the last chapter. If not, just scan through the last parts of . Anyway this whole chapter was pretty much a flashback on what Dion, Cig, Prosper, Lisa, and Maggie did during what Bart and Jessica was doing. Next chapter, Dion finishes his speech, Dion goes to Bart's and Lisa's apartment, Cig and Prosper leaves, possibly, he sees Homer and Marge again, and many more.**

**Rate and Review**


	5. Complete The To Do List

… **A little while ago.**

"_**Its been a long time Bart." a voice said from behind him. Recognizing the voice he smiled. "Same to you too...Dion." He said turning around. Dion stood behind him with his uncle and cousin behind him. **_

… **Present.**

"Ha, you haven't change one bit man."

"I could say the same to you." The two long time friends bump's fists.

"So when did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago."

"Whoa that recent?

"Uh-huh I drove most of time when we arrived.

"Do you have a licenses?"

"No. I mean, I could have but wanted to wait until I got back here. "

"Man, the cops got mine.

Dion laughed. He suddenly remembered something "Hey, where were you guys?" Dion asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Me, Uncle Cig, and Prosper all went over to your house but nobody was there."

"My house?...Wait, which one?" he ask much to Dion and co's confusing. What did he meant by that.

"Uh, Evergreen Terrance." Dion goes with it. "Bart, what do you mean by which house?"

" Uh, I'll tell you about it later." Wanting to keep the secret about the apartment, you know, secret.

"...Okay, well like I said when we went over there nobody was home. So I left a note-

"Let me guess in the mailbox?" Jessica jumps in leaving Dion and Cig shocked.

"How did you-" Cig ask.

Jessica goes through her pocket and gives Dion the exact note he wrote. "When we were over there Ned Flanders told us to check the mailbox. Good for you to be back Dion." She gives him a friendly hug.

"_Oh she remembers his name!" _Maggie pouts.

Lisa goes over to Bart. "You two went to Mom and Dad's house?

"To borrow some money."

"...For what?" She crossed her arms.

"None of your **damn** business." Bart snapped

"You don't have to be rude Bart."

"**You don't have to be Bart." **he mocks her in a childish voice.

"Why you little- !" Lisa snarled. She charges at Bart strangling him with both hands.

Jessica and Dion found it very funny how Bart gasps for air, But Cig and Prosper clearly didn't get it. Maggie on the other hand was trying to break them apart.

"Alright guys, come on break it up."

Prosper taps Dion on the shoulder. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much. It takes a little while to get used to." They certainly aren't like normal families. But that's why Dion likes them so much.

Maggie is finally able to pull them apart. "Now kiss and make up." But the two would rather mumble under their breath.

"_Well they seem like an interesting bunch." _goes Cig.

Dion now stands over the graves of his family. Tension is in the air as everyone gets quiet.

"Hey guys... It's me, Dion." He starts. "Sorry that I haven't been around in a while." Which has been 2 and a half years. "I have to make all that time up. Starting today. So, let me start from the beginning."

He takes a long breath. "For the past two years I been out of Springfield. I was living with Uncle Cig. He's right behind me if you wanna see him."

"Hey Sister, Rickey, Devin." Cig is the brother of Dion's mother. "You're boy is growing up really fast. And don't worry I took good care of your son for the past 2 and a half years." He bit his bottom lip. "I just wanna say that I miss you all and love you to death. Bye for now." He goes back to his place.

**(A/N: Rickey is Dion's 'dad' name. And so you'll know Kimberly is Dion's mom name.)**

"Prosper is also here to if you wanna see him."

Prosper nervously but steady takes his place up front; not knowing what to say decides to think of the first thing to come in his mind.

"Um, hey cousins, long time no see. I see your all doing well. That last comment made a couple of people chuckle. _"Idiot." _"...You know what? I'm not a very good speaker so I hope that any of you won't get upset if I make this short... I miss you and I wish you eternal happiness in the afterlife."

"Wow nice speech." Jessica mumbles.

Dion sighs. "I bet you're all wondering what happen to Ante. I decided not to kill him and sent him to jail where he belonged. Letting him die just felt like I was helping him out. Y'know?"

But what is it the right decision? Shouldn't he just killed him? Looking back at it he really wasn't thinking it out back then. He just did what his heart told him to do.

It was almost time to go. As much as he would loved to stay a little longer he remembered that he had his uncle and cousin waiting on him. "Hey, I'll be making more visits every now and then to check up okay?... Love you guys." Dion said a prayer and goes back to the crowd, "Lets go."

The entire gang was know in the parking lot. Bart was helping Dion unload his suitcases into the trunk of his car.

"So you guys leaving now?" Dion asked.

"Yeah 'bout time we went back home. He said, so what you gonna to do now?"

"Have to wait until Homer and Marge makes it back home."

"Y'know, we could wait with you if you wanna."

"Never mind that dad, lets go, I have something to do back home." Prosper nudges.

**(A/N: Prosper is Cig's son if you didn't know that already.)**

"Yeah, besides I can take it from here."

"Seems like you're trying to get rid of us,"

"Who me? Never."

Cig laughs. Dion has really grew up. He seems more mature now Both physically and mentally. A real quality of a man, "Well if you say so."

Prosper impatiently honks the horn. "Hey everyone, we would love to stay longer but some people have stuff to do."

"Can't you at lease say goodbye?"

"I did. The time in the cemetery counts as a goodbye to everybody."

"...That was rude.". Lisa goes.

"My thoughts exactly," Jessica joins.

"Nah I'm joking. Dion, Lisa, Bart, Maggie, Jessica, It's been real fun guys. Dion was surprised that he remembered everyone's names. Sure he probably was sometimes selfish, arrogant, self-centered, rude, etc. Wait, where was I getting at? Oh yeah, he probably wasn't the best cousin but at lease he cared about Dion and his friends. Even though he doesn't like to show it.

"Guess this is it Dion," said Cig.

"You can visit any time that you like."

"I'll remember that."

Dion extended his hand for the last handshake. "Goodbye?"

"Goodbye." he said bring his hand to his. Their handshake turned into a hug. After Cig says goodbye to everyone else he gets into his car and speeds off down the road.

"Now that's over with. Where we headed?"

"My house, Maggie replies, "Mom and Dad should be home now."

"Here Dion." Bart throws him his keys, "You drive."

"Huh?" He barley catches it. What was this all about? Bart trusting him with his car? Dion gets in the driver's side with Bart on the passenger's side. The girls were in the back.

Evergreen Terrance really isn't far away so there was no need for a safety belt. But what if everyone looks at him funny, he wasn't trying to look stupid in front of everybody already. He had a chance to notice that everyone was putting on their safety belts so he did the same. Strapped up and ready to go, he rolled onto the road.

"Wow, Where did you learn to drive?" Lisa asked amazed about how good he's doing."

"Uncle Cig taught me a little. The rest was that I played a lot of driving games." And they say video games don't teach you anything.

Jessica nudged Bart on his shoulder, "When we get there don't forget to get the money." She tried to be as quiet as she could but majority of people (excluding Maggie) heard it.

"I don't even know if they have any money, I'm pretty much guessing here." He tried whispering back but said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hm? Money for what?" Dion communicated while having his eyes on the road.

"Yes Bart." Lisa said with interpretation, "Money for what?"

"Looks like you have to tell em' now Bart." Jessica calmly said.

All eyes was now on him. (Except Dion) Should he tell a quick lie? No, Jessica won't go with it. A sweat dropped rolled down his face. Finally he got up the courage, he was going to tell them.

"If you're trying to get weed or something there's no need to get money." Dion blurted out loud, "I have a ounce of it in my bag."

Everyone's jaws were hanging out of their mouths. He just came out with it so bluntly. (No pun intended) And he didn't seemed ashamed of it or nothing.

"You do?"

"Don't tell the cops." he said in a joking way.

"A whole ounces?" Jessica asked amazed.

"Yep."

"Wait, where did you get marijuana from?" Lisa concerned.

"Why do people always say that."

"You always say that." She noticed.

Dion laughed. He really always does say that. But he really couldn't really give out a name. 

"So you smoke too Dion?" Maggie curiously asked.

"Yea...Well not all the time. Like I might smoke one day then probably do it again in a couple of weeks."

Maggie was amazed. He was the only person who told her directly that he do drugs.

"Hey I'm not the only one Bart, Jessica, and Lisa smoked before too."

Homer was lazing on the couch watching Jerry Springer on his 7 by 6 inch T.V. This was always his favorite part of the day. With a beer can in one hand and the remote in another, (And including a box of doughnuts next to him) he felt as if he was in paradise. "What? How can you cheat on your wife with that tramp?" He yells at the idiot box in front of him. Homer jugs the last of his beer down his throat as the show cuts to commercial. "Marge! Can you bring me another beer?"

"No Homer, you just had three of them." She yells back at him from inside the kitchen. She was busy washing the dishes. Cleaning is one of the things that keeps her going these days. You can say that this was her paradise.

"Aw come on honey I'm only asking for one more."

Marge finishes up the last of her dishes, and in under 3 minutes. That has to be her new record. "Didn't Dr. Hibbert tell you to cut down on your drinking?" It's a miracle that the man didn't have alcohol poisoning yet.

"Stupid doctor." he mumbles, "Caring for my health."

Marge goes to sit down on the couch but suddenly the door bell rings. "Now who can that be?"

"Wait!" Homer runs in the kitchen. "If its my boss then I'm not here."

She looks out of the peephole and sees her children Bart, Lisa, And Maggie, "It's the kids honey."

**(A/N: See what I did there? Now which chapter was that from?…... Don't say the 3****rd**** chapter.)**

"_That's a relief.", _Homer thought to himself, _"Hmm, since Marge is busy at the door I'll see if I can sneak a cold one."_

He tiptoes at the refrigerator and slowly opens it. _"Marge has ears like an owl," _He quickly finds one of his 6-packs in one of Marge's hiding spots, behind the diet foods. "Mmmn, beer." he drolls. As he was about to open one of the cans, Marge's scream could be heard all over the house.

"I'm not drinking anything!" He panics.

"Homer! Come here quickly!"

Homer scurries into the main hallway to see what wife wanted. Hoping that it isn't Mr. Burns or Smithers, As he still has to work at the power plant for the rest of his life. He ran past the living room in a blur and was now at the front door, Which no one was at. "What the- what's the big deal."

"In here."

Homer followed the voice back to the living room, where Marge, Lisa, Maggie, Bart, Jessica, and Dion was present.

"Huh? How did everyone get here?"

"We been here. You ran across here so quickly that you didn't notice."

"Really? Oh I didn't notice." Homer scratched his head. That's exactly what Marge just said.

"Uh dad, have you been drinking hard again?" Lisa asked.

"Um, no of course not." He lied, to which Marge gave him a stare. "Why would you say that."

"Well I can smell the alcohol right here. And there's a beer can in his hand."

"Doh!" Homer grunted. He knew he forgot to do something before he left the kitchen.

"Haha. You sure haven't changed Mr. Simpson." Dion laughed.

Homer only stared confusingly at the boy. Not sure if he knew him or not."Marge, who's the guy?" he loudly whispers.

Dion stands up. "It's Me. Dion remember?"

Silence...

"I stayed with you guys when my brother got killed."

More silence...

"I went out with Lisa for the past two and a half years."

"You gave me that gun."

Even more silence...

"I saved Lisa when she was kidnapped by Ante."

"Aw I was only kidding, of course I remember my second son." It was actually the second thing that he said that refreshed his memory.

**10 minuets later...**

Dion finished chatting with Marge over a cup of tea.

"So I guess you're going to move in with now Bart and Lisa?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He said kinda confused. Marge caught on to this quickly.

"Bart, you didn't tell him about the apartment yet?"

"Well we was after leaving from here. Thanks for spoiling yet mom."

"Hold up. What apartment are you talking about?" Dion anxiously asked.

Marge glanced at Bart, who glanced at Lisa.

"We should best be going there. She replied.

"Yeah, see you later mom, dad."

They all say goodbye to their parents. And goes to the door. All but except Dion and Maggie. Maggie goes to the stairs.

"Your not coming Maggie?" Lisa asked.

"No, I got a summer project to work on. I'll catch you all next time."

"What's wrong Dion?"

"Before we leave...There's one thing I have to say to everyone." He takes a breath, "I just wanna thank everyone for putting up with my selfishness. I know that I said two and a half years and next month is the new year. So, I wanna apologize for that."

"...Hey don't worry about it man, you're here now." Bart said, "That's all that matters." 

"And now that you're here, we can all be a happy family." Lisa said.

Dion laughs at himself.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. Bye Mom, Dad, Maggie, we'll visit soon."

Dion hugs everyone goodbye and hi, Bart, Jessica, and Lisa all leaves the house.

"_Ha, Looks like I'm starting the rest of my life today."_


End file.
